


After the Final

by denialtwister



Category: Take That, X Factor RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Gary, Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Take That - Freeform, The X Factor, Top!Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/denialtwister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary is very disappointed about losing his first series as an X Factor mentor. As always, Robbie is there to lend some support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Final

He was _so close_. After a series worth of mentoring non-starters like James and Craig (and let’s not even mention Frankie, either), Gary came so _damn_ close to become the winning mentor of his first season. It was looking good from what he could tell, too. Marcus had the support, he the talent, and he had the looks. But then, out of nowhere Tulisa’s “little muffins” swooped in out of nowhere and stole it the title from him… er, Marcus. For an egomaniac like Gary, such bruising to his ego only did no good.

Sure, he put on a happy face for Marcus, because granted, the young man did make it very far in the competition, and was virtually guaranteed a record to compliment Little Mix’s, if last year’s final four were anything to go by. He just wanted to prove himself as a nurturing force to a new, fresh talent like the hairdressing Scouser.

After the final ended, Gary was obligated to participate in the numerous press junkets being held for the media, and then at the big after-party being held at a top-secret club in London. Because Robbie was also in the city at the same time (which was actually a pretty rare occurrence outside of their activities in Take That), Gary thought he’d invite his longtime friend to the event. He wasn’t expecting anything to _happen_ that night – Gaz and Rob sure liked to fuck whenever the possibility arose – but now just wasn’t the time for him. Gaz was simply looking for an ear that would listen, a shoulder to lean on, and he knew he could rely on Robbie to be those things for him.

…That was before the all the vodka. Jesus, it shouldn’t be legal for two bisexual men to be drinking that much vodka together, because who _knows_ what could happen afterward.

For Rob and Gary, the drinking led to an after- _after_ party being held at Rob’s penthouse not too far from the club. A very, very exclusive after-party, one in which only Gary was invited to.

The lads made bit of a ruckus upon entering the space, pressing all on up each other, unable to keeps their hands to themselves. Thank goodness nobody saw them on their way up, but it would have been quite the sight for any lucky, lurking night owl in the penthouse complex.

“Gaz…gotta shut the door…” Robbie advised, literally having to tear himself off the drunken singer in order to do so. Once that was settled, Robbie immediately turned back to Gary, whom he discovered was already undressing, with his shirt undone in a heap on the floor.

“Screw the foreplay, Rob. I need your cock. Need it _now_ ,” Gary said with sudden urgency as he also removed his dress trousers and briefs, leaving him fully nude. Hungry-for-it Gary was Rob’s _favorite_ Gary. 

“Yeah?” Robbie asked, pulling him into another steaming liplock. Get on to the bedroom. I want you with your arse in the air, all lubed and ready for me by the time I get there,” he continued with a slight sting in his voice. Gary gave a sly grin at the orders and immediately ran off.

“Don’t take too long,” Gary warned from slightly afar, giving Robbie a perfect view of his plump cheeks

“Don’t worry Gaz, I won’t” he assured back, quickly running to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. While he did realize he was about to engage in sleazy, drunken sexy with Gary, he figured he may as well brush his teeth a little bit first. Rob was a _classy_ man, dammit. He wanted to be presentable.

Upon finishing up, Robbie entered his bedroom to the delicious sight of Gary on his knees, reaching backwards and fingering himself wide open. ”Don’t think I can’t wait much longer… you better get in here before I pull out one of your toys and do it myself,” Gary chuckled.

Robbie laughed in agreement. “Okay, okay, big guy. I’m coming,” he promised, joining the shorter man on the bed with a slight creaking noise.

“This bed’s as old as you, mate,” Gary laughed. “Maybe you should get a new one.”

“I _could_ ,” Robbie began, “but then I wouldn’t be able to hear how hard I’m _fucking_ you on it,” he teased, slicking up his cock with some of the excess lube pouring from Gary’s crack, then giving his cheeks a loud, backhanded smack. “Ready for it?” he asked, not bothering to use a condom as usual. They both knew unsafe sex was, well, _unsafe_ , but to be fair, Robbie used protection with all of his other sexual partners, and Gary was in a (mostly) monogamous relationship, and didn’t really fuck with anyone but his wife and the lad he was currently enjoying time with. Plus, it made their rendezvous all the more “forbidden”.

“Of course, Rob, always ready,” Gary enthused, wanting Robbie’s big dick inside him already.

Robbie appeased the older man’s wishes, and slowly but surely began to slick himself inside the _X Factor_ judge’s hole. Gary always felt so tight, so _good_ around him. It’s a true revelation they never fucked before Take That’s initial reunion as a four piece, despite Robbie not taking part in the event. Guess all that unresolved sexual tension during their Take That days as young lads couldn’t go unrealized forever…

The pace Robbie built was slow at first, but soon, things began to pick up, with Gary eagerly backing his weight down to meet Robbie’s deep thrusts. The sound of skin slapping and guttural grunting filled the room, a sound that no song could ever match, Gary thought. Not even one of _his_ own compositions, for that matter. It was that good. The two continued fucking hard and loud, with Robbie pounding into Gary with ruthless abandon, till both of them caught up with their orgasms, and came almost simultaneously with one another, Gary blasting his load on Robbie’s sheets, and Robbie dumping his deep inside Gary’s tight, warm rectum. Stopping the thrusting to catch his breath, Robbie soon pulled out of Gary once he grew soft and laid down next to him on the best, pulling him into one last, tender kiss.

“You never disappoint, mate,” Gary laughed, as Robbie gave the shorter man another playful slap on the arse. “Fuck, I wasn’t banking on coming here and fucking around, but I guess really _did_ need some release, especially after the past few months I’ve had.”

“No problem, Gaz, you know I’m always on call for whatever, of the booty variety or _otherwise_.,” he answered back with a smile. “Now come on… I’m sure a busy, overworked singing judge like you wants to catch up on some long-deserved sleep,” Rob suggested. “I’ll make some breakfast in the morning.” Not finding much room for argument, Gary agreed, and drifted off to sleep with Robbie’s strong, comforting body surrounding his.

 


End file.
